6 Months
by TashaTBHx
Summary: So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, as fast as you stole mine.  Bella and Edward are best friends. Will something change that? AU-Human, M.
1. I was enchanted to meet you

Hopefully if I write an epic disclaimer, you'll know Twilight – and all the songs I use – aren't mine, so I won't have to remind you every single chapter.

I own a guitar that I play badly, a very sexy mug that is perfect for my tea, a bright pink keyboard and a dark blue mouse, and every single item of clothing on my floor.

Not Twilight. That all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><span>6 Months.<span>

_You're the direction I follow to get home__  
><em>_When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go__  
><em>_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around__  
><em>_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees__  
><em>_'cause you have that effect on me, you do_

_6 Months – Hey Monday_

* * *

><p>The cold wind blew against me – normal for Forks, where warmth was like a penguin in Africa – whipping my hair around and leaving my cheeks stinging from the chill and the tears I'd shed but not wiped away.<p>

I'd just come from my best friend's house. I had a great time. We talked, we watched TV, we listened to music, we pigged out on the food his mother, Esme, made for us – she tended to cook for an army – and we fucked around with his brother, Emmett.

The only thing that went wrong was _her_. She ended up ruining the whole day, with one phone call. The cackle-laugh that she was famous for could ruin anyone's day, especially heard through Edward's cell.

So, yet again, I walked home crying my heart out. Only he could make me feel this way. Only he could be so blind. He loved me, sure, but in a sibling way. That's what hurt the most. We would never pass the line over to the _more-than-friends_area.

But I was a glutton for punishment.

Each day, I went through the same thing without fail. It didn't matter whether I was pissed at him or whether I was pissed at the world.

Every day I'd give him love and affection; everything he deserved. Everything _she_ neglected to give him.

But he was clueless. He had _no_ idea I loved him, with every ounce of my being. And he had no idea that his girlfriend, Tanya, was a cheating slut.

Why anyone would cheat on Edward was beyond me.

But for now, I'd be the best friend he deserved. Even if it killed me.

* * *

><p><em>Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"<br>__Across the room your silhouette  
><em>_Starts to make its way to me  
><em>_The playful conversation starts  
><em>_Counter all your quick remarks  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrecy  
><em>_And it was enchanting to meet you  
><em>_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_Enchanted – Taylor Swift._

* * *

><p><span>1 – I was enchanted to meet you.<span>

_Hey there, hot stuff!_

Sometimes, my inner monologue got me into trouble.

It was my first day at Forks High School and as I walked into the last class of the day, biology, my eyes landed on the only free seat in the class. It was next to the most gorgeous human being on the planet.

Messy auburn hair, emerald green eyes, a jaw that needs to be licked, a bit of muscle and a lot of height...

_Cue panty drop._

He shifted in his seat as I stared at him.

Trying to seem like I wasn't thinking of a thousand different fantasies of the nameless hottie, I introduced myself to the teacher, Mr Banner. He gave me some textbooks and sat me next to_him_.

I may have been drooling a little.

"Hey, there."

_Holy mother of God! _His voice could've been composed by Mozart.

"Hey," I said as I fell into my seat. Yup, _fell._

_Nice one, Bella. Way to make an impression._

I blushed and he giggled; my cheeks went from pink to crimson. Brilliant.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention he giggled? My bad. His laugh was even more perfect than his voice.

Either I have a _very_ weak bladder or… you get the idea.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Ahh, so he does have a name. Nice to know.

"Isabella Swan. Bella Swan… Bella." _Kill me now._

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said, ignoring my verbal fuck-up.

I just smiled and nodded to avoid any more word vomit. He smiled sympathetically at me and my stomach was assaulted by an army of butterflies. _What is this boy doing to me?_

"You too, Edward," I choked out.

"So, are you liking Forks so far?" Apparently he actually wanted to have a conversation with me.

_Please let there be no more word vomit!_

"It's okay, I guess. Very wet and green. Pretty much the polar opposite of Phoenix. It was a little disorientating at first, but I like it here." _A simple 'Yep' would've sufficed._

Edward didn't seem to mind, though. We talked continuously until the end of class. We walked out of the door together, and a high pitched squeak – that apparently was "Eddieeeeeeee" – attacked my ears.

A flash of pure horror danced across Edward's face before he was winded by a blonde cheerleader.

_You have __got __to be kidding me!_

Of course Edward had a girlfriend. How could I have been so stupid to think otherwise? My mood suddenly plummeted down as if it fell from the top of Mount Everest.

_What the hell? You've known him 2 minutes, girl!_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," I mumbled, and hurried off to my car before the tears could fall.

"Are you seriously friends with that new girl?" I heard blondie sneer as I walked off.

_The name is, Bella, bitch._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

_Why are you putting up with this, Edward?_ Emmett's words rang through my mind as I sat down at my desk.

I'd known Tanya had been cheating on me for a while now, I just didn't know what to do about it. For now I'd put it at the back of my mind and attempted to concentrate on biology.

Key word: attempted. Because as I pulled my textbook out of my bag, the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on walked through the door.

Bella Swan. The new kid.

There was a slight wave to her brown hair, she had the deepest chocolate-brown eyes that stared at me like she could see through my soul, a delicate frame, red cheeks on the palest skin I'd ever seen, and pink lips to die for.

_Cue rock hard boner._

I wiggled a bit to relieve some tension in my… tent. The beauty of it all was that the only seat available was next to me.

I was really going to enjoy biology this year.

_What are you thinking, Cullen? She's human, not your Playboy magazine. And what about Tanya?_

_Shut up, brain._

But while I was telling myself to shut up, I realized that I was right. I couldn't treat her like she was just something for me to jack off to every night.

_Who are you? Emmett?_ I shuddered at the very thought of being that animal.

Then and there, I vowed to be her best friend.

_Talking to her would help, jackass._

"Hey there." _Really? That's all you got._

Is it possible to punch your inner monologue?

And then she spoke.

It was like hearing an angel sing. _How poetic of you. It was one syllable!_

I kept cool throughout the lesson, even though I'd probably have to call a mental institute when I got home.

As we talked, I felt like Bella was slowly stealing the one thing I treasured most – my heart.

She was one of those rare people who actually cared; she cared what I had to say, she cared about what I thought, she cared about her future – she wanted to be a writer – and she didn't care about the superficial things.

She was everything Tanya wasn't. Maybe that was why I was drawn to her.

When the bell rang, my stomach fell to the floor. _Back to reality._ Back to Tanya.

We walked out the door, laughing, and then I heard it.

The awful sound that I used to find endearing; now it grated against my ears.

She flung her body at me like she was marking her territory. I saw her cast a glance of pure hatred toward Bella. _Bitch_.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," Bella said. The way my name rolled off her lips did wonderful things to my insides. But the way she sounded upset me. She sounded like all her dreams had just been crushed. She ran off before I could reply.

I slipped out of Tanya's grasp, feeling sick.

"Are you seriously friends with that new girl?" she demanded.

"Yes, I am friends with _Bella_. Why does it matter?" The way she said it disgusted me.

"Because she's a loser, baby. She doesn't belong with the popular crew. I'm only looking out for you."

_Bullshit! _I wanted to scream. Instead I just blew it off, made some excuse about being tired or sick, left her standing there in the hallway, and made my way to the parking lot.

"Bella!"

I saw her standing by a rusted red truck, about to leave, but I had something I wanted to say. I ran across the asphalt towards her.

"Sorry about Tanya. She can be jealous sometimes. She thinks just because I'm her boyfriend, that I can't have female friends. But I want to be your friend, Bella. I really hope you can forgive me." Since when do I get a case of word vomit?

"It's okay, I understand. I'd love to be your friend, Edward." She smiled and just like that my life had changed. For the better.

* * *

><p>So, whaddya thunk? Raise your hand if you already hate Tanya…<p>

Huge love to my beta **xNimC**, and my 'ball-of-sex' pre-reader, **xxBob360**.

I'll update every week if I can; my schedule is gonna be busy after Monday.

Maybe every Friday. :)

xoxo


	2. I know it's hard to keep an open heart

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart__  
><em>_When even friends seem out to harm you__  
><em>_But if you could heal a broken heart__  
><em>_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

_November Rain – Guns N' Roses._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – I know it's hard to keep an open heart.<span>

"Alice, please stop with this beauty shit. It will never work, and I will always hate it."

"Bella, as the younger sister of your best friend, I get to abuse you with as much 'beauty shit' as I can," Alice replied. "Now shut up or I'll burn your face."

"Is this torture really necessary?" I asked. "I'm spending the day in your basement with you, Edward, Emmett, and even Jazz and Rose. It's not the fucking Oscars!"

"Oh, shut up. I know what I'm doing."

I sat in Edward's little sister's bathroom – which, might I add, is the size of my room – while she 'primped' me.

_Lord, save me now._

It'd been a year to the date that I met Edward, who then introduced me to his family. His parents – Esme and Carlisle, a beautiful, caring couple – and his siblings, Emmett and Alice.

Alice was Edward's twin, but younger by a couple of minutes; she enjoyed being the youngest. Her black hair was cut short and stuck out around her beautiful face, and she was small in stature, but big in excitement. She was dating a senior named Jasper.

Jasper was quite taller than Alice, with blond curly hair, and, when he was being charming, had a Southern drawl that made girls throw underwear at him. He was quiet and reserved, but sensed when you were upset. He was easy to talk to, and great to get along with.

Emmett was the school's quarterback, and had the body of The Hulk. To most people, he was intimidating and scary; to me he was a big teddy bear. A freshman once watched us with wide eyes as he said something to me and I punched his arm in return. He laughed it off, but I think the kid expected him to go ape shit and throw a few tables around. He was dating Jasper's sister, Rosalie.

Rose was the kind of person you expected to see on a runway, and not in Forks. Her blonde hair flowed in shimmering waves down to the small of her back, her face was clear of any imperfections, and her ice blue eyes sparkled. She looked like the Queen Bitch, and she was, to people she didn't like, but to her friends, she was the sweetest person ever.

Since Tanya was head cheerleader – before she was with Edward – she'd tried to get with Emmett. I wasn't there – I was in Phoenix – but I'd heard the story quite a few times.

_It was lunch, and the Cullens and Hales sat together at their normal table. Tanya sauntered over to Emmett, while Edward and Rose watched her every move. Like every other freshman, he'd fallen prey to the Crush-On-Tanya-Club._

"_Hey, Em, baby, can't wait till practice tonight," she purred._

"_Why?" Emmett asked with a mouth full of food._

_Tanya cringed slightly, but his gross habits didn't put her off her goal._

"_I can show you a 'special' move I've been working on," she said with a wink, trailing her hand down his arm._

_Rosalie watched with eagle eyes, and finally saw an opportunity to strike._

_She grabbed her hand and pretty much crushed it with her grip._

"_Listen, slut, Emmett does not care for your 'special' moves," Rosalie spat, pouring venom into every syllable. "But if you care about ever moving again, I'd move your fake ass away from us, and never touch Emmett again? Capiche?" _

"_I-I-I u-u-understand. S-s-sorry," Tanya stammered._

_The second Rose let go, she scattered to attended to her bruised arm and ego._

If only Edward realized then that Tanya was bad news, my life would be perfect.

Alice finished her Bella Barbie and I grudgingly admitted I looked good.

We made our way down to the basement – the entertainment centre – and found Rose laying with her head on Emmett's lap, Emmett stuffing his face with food, and Edward and Jazz playing a game.

"Bella! Finally! Team up with me to kick Jazz' asssss..." Edward trailed off when he looked at me.

_Thank you, Alice._

"Dayum, B looks H-O-T. Nice work, Pixie," Emmett said. Rosalie head butted him whilst Alice and I slapped him round the back of his head. "Ow! Damn, you girls are feisty!" Edward and Jasper both hit him then.

I tried to look pissed off, but I couldn't help but laugh at the hurt expression Emmett was trying to display.

"Anyway, Edward, what were you trying to say?" I asked mischievously.

"I think it was 'Can you please grab the other controller to help me succeed in beating Jasper at this game?' Or something like that," Rose piped up.

I laughed as I picked up the xBox controller.

"_Black Ops_?" I asked

"How about _All Stars_?" Jasper said.

Emmett lunged for the other controller as Edward put the disc in.

Rose and Alice were sitting on the sofa, deep in conversation but they kept looking at me, and then Edward.

_Those girls are up to something… don't wanna know about it!_

We all picked our characters – I chose The Miz, which the boys ripped on me for. Say what you want, The Miz is awesome.

Edward and I obliterated Emmett and Jasper. Emmett wasn't too happy he got beat by a girl – I twisted his ear for that.

Emmett went upstairs for more food – that kid was an animal – and Jasper shuffled over to Alice.

"You're very quiet today, what's up?" I asked Edward. He had barely said a word, unless it was in reference to the game.

"I, uh, haven't known what to say," he stammered.

"Anything?"

"Y- you look beautiful, Bella. I mean, you do anyway, but Alice has managed to magnify that. I, uh… yeah."

My heart did little flip-flops as my cheeks flushed.

"Thank you. She cornered me as I stepped in the house. I couldn't get away from the damn elf."

"I heard that!" the elf in question yelled.

Edward chuckled and put his arm around me in an awkward half hug.

I put my head on his shoulder and we sat there on the floor. I was quite content to sit here forever, but Edward's phone had other ideas. I felt it vibrate in his pocket.

With a sigh he pulled it out, and sighed again when he read the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey baby!_"

_Yuck._

"I think that's my cue to leave. See you tomorrow," I said, feeling my mood plummet.

"Hang on," he said into the phone. "Bell, you don't have to leave, stay a while longer."

"I can't. Charlie will be home soon, he'll wonder where I am." My excuse was pitiful – Charlie knew exactly where I was, and he didn't expect me back till late.

From the flash in his eyes I knew that he knew I was lying.

"Bye!" I said and made a quick escape.

"Tanya, its Sunday. You know that. What do you want?" I heard him hiss angrily.

It helped my mood a little, but not by a great deal.

I'd cry about it later, I told myself, knowing I'd do exactly that.

* * *

><p>Blown away by the amount of emails telling me folks are putting this on alerts. I love you all!<p>

**xNimC **is an epic beta and **xxBob360** is an epic pre-reader.


	3. Leave the scene smelling of dead roses

_Call my bluff say what you want,__  
><em>_I'm looking down at you from the top,__  
><em>_I beg for attention in small doses,__  
><em>_Leave the scene smelling of dead roses_

Lover Boy – You Me At Six

Chapter 3 – Leave the scene smelling of dead roses.

_I was in sensory overload. All I smelled was him, all I felt was him, all I heard was him. I would've seen him too, if my eyes weren't screwed shut. His hands played expertly with my nipples as my back arched off of the bed. His stubble scraped along the inside of my thigh as he kissed his way to_The Promised Land_. I squirmed under him as he finally reached where I needed him the most._

"_Edward!" I screamed._

"_Bella," he moaned. "Wake up."_

"Bella boo, wakey wakeyyyyyyy!"

The most ridiculous fake voice broke through my dream.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

I buried my head under my pillow and pulled the duvet so far up that my legs poked out from the bottom.

_Sleep, come to me, my pretty!_

Nails scraped against the bottom of my bare feet, in an attempt to tickle me.

"Will you just fuck off?" I shouted from my hidey-hole.

"Oh, but, Bella, it's 8am and Sunday, which means it's MY day with you. So get out of your pit, and get some coffee in ya!"

"Why are you such an ass, Edward?"

"Because I'm just that awesome."

I didn't have to see him to know that he had the usual arrogant, cocky smirk slapped on his face. _And what a smirk it was._ It did terrible things to my girly parts.

_Terrible. Wonderful. Same difference._

"Whatever."

I felt the mattress dip on both sides of me as I ripped away the covers and pillow to see him literally standing above me.

_Well, hello there._

I winked playfully before I hit the back of his knees so he'd fall. I laughed as he landed on me, straddling me, and laughed even harder at the look of pure shock on his face.

My laughter was abruptly cut off when I saw the determined look on his face, mixed with a hint of lust.

He slowly leaned down towards me as my heart raced and my breathing turned shallow.

"What is it about you," he whispered, "that makes me want to do this?"

He lunged towards me, fingers clawing against my sides.

I thrashed wildly underneath him as he tickled me.

_Asshole!_

"Edward, stop!" I screamed breathlessly.

I was like a mechanical bull as I tried to get him to stop. I finally succeed as he flew off of my bed and landed on his ass. His face was a mixture of shock, horror, and amusement. I laughed even harder than before, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny, now get up," he said as he chuckled with me.

"You know, I have never met a girl like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you currently have a mouthful of taco, and yet you still answered m-" I interrupted him with the biggest belch I had ever done.

"Oops." All the blood in my body rushed to my cheeks as he laughed.

"What I was saying, before you interrupted, was that you talk in your sleep and have very... ahem, _interesting_ dreams."

I stopped breathing. I dreamt about him last night.

_This cannot be happening! Please say my dream was reality and this is a dream!_

"I'm quite flattered that you were dreaming about me," he continued, "but I'm also quite curious as to what your dream was about."

_Hey, ground, time to swallow me!_

"Uh, I, uh, can't remember." _Yeah, that'll work!_

"Liar. Spill, Swan!"

"I honestly can't remember. Can we change the topic now?"

"Fine," he said sulkily. "Tanya's on my case again, by the way."

Tanya had gotten worse this past year. She tried to ruin mine and Edward's friendship on more than one occasion. She once accused him of cheating. _Hypocrite!_ Edward had taken it gracefully, saying that I was _just_ his friend, and that she was his one true love.

I, on the other hand, wanted to rip her blonde hair from her oversized head, one strand at a time, while gouging her eyes out with her 6 inch stilettos.

Not that I hated her or anything.

Ah, who am I kidding? I loathed her.

Edward knew of my distaste for her and he didn't approve, but he knew dissuading me wouldn't work so he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, really?" I tried to sound nonchalant while picturing running her over in my truck, over and over again, but I think I failed. "What excuse did she use this time?"

For the first time that day, I truly looked at him. He looked like Edward, normal Edward, happy Edward. But his eyes, his gorgeous emerald eyes, looked tired and stressed.

"Bella, she said she was..." he paused. After swallowing heavily and taking a deep breath, he continued. "Pregnant."

**Edward POV**

"Edward, we need to talk."

_Oh, fuck. That is never good._

Tanya was lying with her head on my chest, my hand lightly brushing along her spine. My hand froze as soon as she uttered those words.

"What about? You don't usually talk after sex." My tone was a little curt, but she didn't notice.

"You need to stop being friends with that Swan girl."

"You mean _Bella_? Why should I? Is it a new excuse, or are you still just jealous?"

I was being a dick, I know, but this wasn't the first time she tried to tear Bella and I apart. It was always silly excuses; she felt like I was slipping away, she heard Bella bitching about me, I was sleeping with Bella, I didn't love her anymore, yadda yadda yadda.

It was getting more than infuriating now.

Bella was the best friend I'd ever had. She understood me better than Tanya, she made me laugh more than Emmett, and she comforted me more than my mom. She was perfect.

I was myself around her. Tanya was always trying to change me. She wanted me to be a jock.

I enjoyed sports just as much as any other guy, but I wasn't a fan of competition. She just wanted the popularity.

She was popular enough, though. She didn't need me to be star quarterback. She was a gold digger. I knew that. But when you're in love, you do silly things.

"Seriously, Tanya, what stupid, pathetic excuse do you have now?" I snapped.

"It's not an excuse! Right now, you need to focus on your education. You're going to be a brilliant doctor."

"Wait. Doctor?"

_What. The. Hell?_

"Yes, Edward, doctor. You'll be great, and then we can have a perfect future. A cute little house with the white picket fence, a bunch of little Cullens running around... It'll be everything we've ever dreamed of. Can't you see it, Edward?" She was panting, cheeks flushed with color, truly believing in the words she was saying.

"No, I can't, Tanya. Anyway, what does this have to do with Bella?"

"The Swan girl will ruin everything! You cannot be distracted at a time like this, Edward. How many times do I need to repeat that?"

"Why now? I have plenty of time before graduation!"

By now we had both gotten out of bed. I was pulling on my boxers, and she was already fully dressed. She was stuffing things into her bag, while I stood there, waiting for her to tell me what was going on.

She through her bag over her shoulder and headed to the door.

"I'm pregnant, Edward."

She was out of the door before I could respond.

_Oh, fuck._

Dun dun duuuuuuuun.

I uploaded this now because college is kicking my behind, and I'll probably pass out as soon as I get home tomorrow.

Lovelovelove to **xNimC **and **xxBob360**, you girlies are awesome.

Share your thoughts.

Xoxo

PS. I need to say a HUGE thank you to Pinkaquaclouds and xNimC. I have no idea what I'd do without you two; my long lost sisters. Thankyou SO much for the other night. I love you. X3


	4. Show you that I'm sorry

_I'm gonna find the strength to be the__  
><em>_One that holds it all together__  
><em>_Show you that I'm sorry but I__  
><em>_Know that we can make it better_

_It's Not Too Late – Demi Lovato._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 –<span> Show you that I'm sorry

Not two seconds ago, I was slouching against the back of my sofa, my feet in Edward's lap, channel surfing. Now, my feet were planted on the floor, the TV was off, and my back was straighter than a ruler.

_A ruler, Bella? Really? Man, you are lacking in imagination._

The last words Edward spoke to me flashed through my mind...

"_Bella, she said she was..." He paused. After swallowing heavily and taking a deep breath, he continued. "Pregnant."_

_Pregnant? What the hell, Edward? Wait… why am I saying this in my head?_

"Pregnant? What the hell, Edward? Is that really her latest bullshit excuse? Are you even sure it's yours?"

After five minutes of silence I finally managed to find my voice. Unfortunately, though, probably not the right words.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bella?" His tone seemed very pissed off.

I could not believe the nerve of that girl! She had gone to a new low. Fake pregnancy to demolish our friendship?

_Pathetiiiiiiic!_

"Oh, come on, you're not _that_ naive are you?" I asked.

You know that moment in horror films where the annoying girl who screams all the time is about to get killed? Need I say anything more?

"I'll have you know, Tanya would never do that to me! I can't believe you're acting like this!"

"Edward, she's slept with the entire male population of Forks during senior year! How do you even know she's telling the truth? Did she give you proof?"

"Well, she texted me this photo," he said, holding up his phone with a picture of a positive pregnancy test. "So, yeah, it's true. And Tanya has not, and never will, cheat!"

"Yeah, cause you blatantly can't download a picture like that."

"Well, I'm sorry that you're too immature to be supportive of me when I need you to be! You're clearly jealous that I'm in a happy, _perfect_, relationship! Just grow up, will you?"

That hurt. Not once had Edward ever called me immature or said that I needed to grow up, not even when I demanded we go on a bouncy castle 'just 'cause.' And the jealous part? That_obviously_ wasn't what Tanya had said!

"Perfect my ass! Edward, she's using you for your popularity! Why are you always sticking up for her?"

"Because I love her. She's popular enough without me, Bella. You on the other hand…"

_I'm sorry, what?_

"I get it, Bella. You're too damaged and broken to be happy for me. That's fine. However, next time you tell me something that alters your entire life, I'll remember this moment." The coldness in his voice shook me to my core. I felt my heart break, piece by piece.

"Get out, Edward."

I tried to hold back the tears, but looking at him wasn't helping. I turned to look at the rain falling on the window, waiting to hear the door close.

"Bella…"

"I said _go_!" I screamed.

He finally left and I let the tears free.

I thought Edward was intelligent to _wrap his shit_, but obviously not. Who knew what that slut had picked up in the past?

I knew for a fact that Edward had known about the cheating for a while – Emmett isn't exactly what some people call 'subtle.'

"_Edward, you'll never guess what Tyler Crowley was bragging about today!" Emmett shouted, waltzing into the living room with a mouth full of whatever sandwich he'd just made._

"_Do I want to know?" Edward asked._

"_Probably that he_finally_changed his socks," I said, giggling._

_Everyone knew Tyler had a personal hygiene problem._

"_Nah, he'll never do that!" Emmett said. "Apparently, Tanya gave him head in the locker room."_

"_No way!" I yelled._

"_Oh, fuck off, Em." Edward sounded exhausted, like he'd heard this one too many times._

He knew, so why did he hate me so much?

When it started to get dark, I realized Charlie would be home soon. I ran upstairs to the bathroom to wash my face.

The girl who stared back at me in the mirror looked… _broken_. Her eyes were red and puffy, cheeks pale white.

"I'm not broken," the girl whispered.

"In here, Dad," I yelled when I heard the door open.

After I had a good chat with the girl in the mirror, I remembered I had to fix dinner. I wasn't in the mood for food, so I told Charlie I'd already eaten.

I sat down on the sofa and started channel surfing. Charlie hated me doing that, so he went upstairs to take a shower.

Suddenly, my ass started to vibrate and sing.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woooorld._

My eyes widened as I hunted down the phone.

_Oh dear lord, Edward left his phone here…_

I checked the caller ID and snorted.

"Hello," I mocked Edward's voice.

"You're not Edward," the she-devil spat. "Who is this, and why do you have my boyfriend's phone?"

"Clearly, he doesn't want to talk to you right now," I said, still in a deep voice. Inspiration struck, and I was moaning Edward's name in a very high pitch before I could stop myself. "Gotta go," the deep voice said.

I hung up and proceeded to pee my pants.

_Bella Swan, you are a comic genius and you deserve an Oscar for that performance._

I started to feel a bit melancholy when I realized that I had no one to share this with. I just looked like a twat laughing at myself…

"Dad!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, Bells."

"Edward left his phone here; can I go take it to him?"

"S'pose so. Don't be gone too long, and drive safe!"

"Thanks, Dad. See you in a bit!"

My baby wheezed its way through the jungle that threatened to take over the Cullens' driveway.

I had no idea what to say to him, but I had to say something; preferably sorry. I needed my best friend.

I pulled up and vaguely noticed the extra car – they tended to have guests over quite often.

"Hey, folks!" I yelled as I walked in.

That was the beauty of our friendship. _Mi casa es su casa_, and all that jazz.

"Hey, hon!" Esme called from the kitchen, A.K.A Esme's Den. "He's upstairs, sweet."

"Thanks."

I caught myself smiling as I bounded up the stairs.

I stopped outside Edward's room and heard raised voices.

"Who was it, Edward?" Tanya screeched.

_Oh, fuck._

"Does it look like I have any fucking idea, Tanya?"

_Unng, Angry Edward was hooooooooot._

"Please tell me it was not that vile rodent, that Swan girl!"

"The name's Bella, bitch," I said as I walked in without a care in the world. "Here's your phone, Edward. Sorry about earlier. Call me when you're free of _it._"

I could practically see steam coming out of Tanya's ears. I just had to get out before bursting into laughter, because I was pretty sure it would go down like a lead balloon.

"Tanya, can I have a minute with _Bella_, please?" Edward's velvet voice ruined my plans.

"YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO BE KIDDING ME!"

I had never heard anything other than a jet engine reach that kind of decibel.

_She is piiiiiiissed. Good._

"Just get out," Edward said, exasperated.

She left with a lot of huffing and puffing.

_Try not to blow the house down, honey._

Once she shut the door, I exploded with laughter.

"I... am… so… sorry… Edward," I said while trying to breathe.

"Bella, it's not that funny."

"Don't lie, Cullen, I see that smile. You know you wanna laugh," I taunted as I jabbed him in the ribs.

"Okay, it is a little bit funny. However, she's my girlfriend, Swan. I can't laugh out of… moral… duties."

Have you ever seen someone laugh so much they were on the floor, holding their sides and rolling around? Edward had in that moment.

He laughed in spite of himself, and just like that, our friendship was back.

* * *

><p>"I shit you not, good sir, my ass started to play Barbie Girl. Thought I was the bitch between us," I said.<p>

"I chose something appropriate that was also annoying, so I'd answer it quicker," he managed to say with a completely straight face.

"Unless you wanna end up with piss on this sofa, I'd stop talking if I were you."

"Okay, wanna know what your ringtone is?"

"Oh god, no! Actually, I'll take this opportune moment to leave. Charlie will be blowing up my phone soon, if I don't leave."

"I'll walk you out," he said, standing up and pulling me with him. I made a few noises of disapproval – I was comfortable.

"See ya later, Es!" I shouted toward the kitchen.

"Bye, pet!" The kitchen yelled back.

I giggled as Edward pushed me toward the door. It was freezing, even for Forks. I knew there was most likely ice on the road, but I didn't worry about it.

I went to open my truck door when I was pulled into a suffocating hug.

"I thought you were supposed to be a man. Y'know, all macho and shit. Not a pansy ass," I joked. Truthfully, I never wanted him to let go. I had a morbid feeling that it might be the last.

Before I knew it, I was heading home.

At the end of the Cullens' road, my headlights flashed across eyes peering out of the darkness.

A deer.

Right in my way.

I swerved to head around it, but I swerved onto a patch of ice.

"_S'pose so. Don't be gone too long, and drive safe!" _

_Sorry, Dad. _

One minute I saw the trees, next everything was black.

* * *

><p>This past week I have been super ill, I haven't been able to get off of the sofa. I know that's a lame ass excuse for updating late, but it's the only one I got. Please don't hate me!<p>

So glad there's an ocean between me and my beta, **xNimC**; she wanted to kick my ass!

Can't get very far from **xxBob360**, my lovely pre-reader, though.

xoxo


	5. And after all this time

I'm typing this, hiding behind my sofa, just in case anyone still reads this, and they want to kick my ass for not updating for AAAAGGGGEEEESSS. I'd love to give a reasonable excuse, but there is no excuse at all.. So, I'm just gonna say sorry, and hope no one hates me.

Ps. I'd advise going back to the beginning..

* * *

><p><em>I should be over all the butterflies,<em>

_But I'm into you. _

_And, baby, even on our worst nights, _

_I'm into you. _

_Still into You – Paramore_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 – And After All This Time.<span>

Hospitals truly suck. Why they decorated the waiting room cheerfully is beyond me. It's like, hey, your loved one could be dying, but here's some happy kids fucking around on a beach.

The TV was on some random British sitcom where two girls were arguing about God knows what.

"You made me roll a spliff!" said one girl, holding up a cigarette. She badly needed to dye her hair again; it looked like she was going gray.

"Well, sorry," said the other, dragging out the sorry sarcastically.

They both started laughing at each other and just like that the argument was diffused.

My mind blurred out of the waiting room and rewound the last few hours.

_I lay on my bed, smiling. Though we argued in the morning, we had a brilliant evening together, laughing about Tanya. _

_I was thinking about calling her to sort things out when there was a knock on my door._

_"Edward, honey, can I come in?"_

_"Sure, Mom."_

_I shuffled over to make room, but I froze when I saw the look on her face. _

_"Mom... What's wrong?" _

_All sorts of different scenarios ran through my mind as she warily strolled over to me._

_"Sweetie," she said, as she wound her arms around me. "Carlisle just called."_

_My heart was racing a thousand miles an hour._

_"It's Bella."_

_My heart plummeted for a few seconds before regaining a faster tempo than before._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. "What the hell happened?!" _

_I got up and started pacing around my room while pulling my hair out._

_"She was in an accident."_

_Flat line._

"_Alice and Emmett are already in the car. I'll drive; you're not steady enough."_

I was interrupted from the memory when Carlisle walked through the doors.

I jumped up immediately and ran over to him.

"Is she okay? What happened? Is she awake?"

"Edward, calm down," he said. "She's currently in a coma; it looks like she hit her head pretty badly." My heart twisted painfully at Bella's pain. "She's broken her right leg, a couple of ribs, and has a hairline fracture in her skull. It seems as though her truck hit a patch of black ice and slipped off of the road and into the trees. Now, I know you want to see her, but Charlie's with her now. How about you go to the cafeteria and get you both a cup of coffee, and then you can go see her?"

"Okay," I nodded numbly.

"She's going to be okay, son, I promise."

I heard him tell my family the same thing as I shuffled down to the cafeteria.

"Bells, I have no idea if you can hear me or not, but how about you open those big brown eyes for daddy?" Charlie paused, waiting for something – anything. He sighed and continued talking. "You gave me quite the scare, kid. I know I'm not that old, but I swear I almost had a heart attack. I'm guessing you're thinking about all that pizza and steak that I enjoy chowing down on – I'm the chief of police, I gotta have a bit of meat on me." Charlie's voice started to crack, but he kept in the tears. "The Cullens are here, baby. Do you want to see Edward? I know you'll never admit it, what with him being with that girl you dislike, but I know you're in love with that boy."

_What?!_

"I see it in your eyes every time you look at him. It's the same look I used to give your mother. Do you wanna know a secret? I'm pretty sure he's in love with you, too."

_I am._

The incessant beeping in the room picked up a bit – her heart rate.

My whole life I've been taught that eavesdropping was wrong, but in that moment, I didn't see anything wrong with it.

Charlie had found out my deepest secret.

I was a little pissed he told her what I wanted so badly to do since I met her, but with any luck she couldn't hear him.

"Knock, knock," I muttered as I walked in. "How's she doing?"

I handed him his coffee and sat down in the empty seat.

"God, Edward, I don't even know," he sniffled. "Your dad's been great, but every word has just gone in one ear, and out the other. I just want my baby girl to wake up."

"She will when she's ready. How about you go back and get some things for her? I think the first thing she'll do is complain about the gown. I'll stay by her side every second, and it'll be good for you to get some fresh air."

_And I want some time alone with her._

"Yeah… yeah, you're right. I'll only be gone about a half hour."

He gathered his things to leave, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Edward? Break her heart, I break your face. Got it?" he threatened.

"Yes, Chief. I'd never dream of it, though."

"I believe you, kid. See you soon." He left me to my own devices.

It took me a good ten minutes to look at Bella; but the girl in the bed wasn't her.

Her skin was as white as a corpse, she had a bandage wrapped around her head and one spot on the side of her forehead looked like it was painted red. She had an IV in her arm with fluids and blood pumping into her – I had a feeling she'd try to pull it out. The broken leg was covered by the blanket, but her face would forever be etched into my memory.

Purple eyelids closed over the beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much, cheeks that lacked the blush that made her Bella, lips so pale underneath an oxygen mask...

She wasn't _my_ Bella.

I held her lifeless, cold hand in both of mine, summoning up the courage to tell her everything.

"Oh, Bella, I have so much to say to you, I just don't know where to begin," I started. "I suppose at the beginning… Do you remember the first time we met? You walked into that classroom, and I nearly fell off of my seat. I was blown away by your beauty. And then when you spoke to me, I couldn't believe it – your voice was better than any melody Mozart could've composed. You said one word and I had already fallen deeply in love with you. You get me, Bells, you understand who the real me is – Edward Cullen, not Tanya Denali's arm candy.

"When you first came to my house, you sat there for an hour talking to Esme about food! You don't put up with Emmett's shit. You let Alice abuse you with that gunk. You fit in. Tanya has never been able to do that.

"Y'know, your dad kinda ruined this for me. But, he gave me that kick in the ass I needed, so I should probably thank him later.

"What I'm trying to say is... Isabella Marie Swan, I am in love with you. I'm gonna end it with Tanya – you were right, she has been cheating on me. I was too stubborn to see the truth – and then I'm going to take you on our first date. No amount of time with you will be enough, but we'll start with forever.

"As soon as you wake up, I will repeat every last word, just for you to hear."

I hated to admit it, but tears started pouring out of my eyes when I felt her hand move between mine.

Her eyelids fluttered as she choked out the words I'd been waiting forever to hear.

"I love you, too," she whispered in a voice that didn't sound like her, but I knew it was.

"Hey, baby, how're you feeling? Do you need me to get Carlisle for you? Charlie's just gone to fetch some things for you, and my family are waiting out in the waiting room." I knew I should've stopped talking, but I couldn't help it. I was so fucking happy her eyes were open, I wanted to run around the hallways like a little girl.

"No," she whispered, she pulled away the oxygen, and I panicked slightly. "Just kiss me."

I smiled as I leaned in, and softly pressed my lips to hers. Her heart monitor started to go crazy, so I pulled away.

Her cheeks were red again.

I noticed a movement in the corner of my eye and noticed everyone standing there; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Charlie, all of whom were smiling, except one.

_Fuck_.

Tanya was standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>This has been betaed by xNimC over a year ago, as has the next chapter.<p>

Once again, I'm sorry!x


	6. A million moments full of sweet relief

_There's no music, no confetti,_

_Crowds don't cheer and bells don't ring._

_But you'll know it, I can guarantee,_

_When the right one comes along._

_When the Right One Comes Along – Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – A Million Moments Full of Sweet Relief.<span>

I had no idea where I was.

I stood in a kind of wasteland; fallen trees were littered around me, rusty red metal in a mangled mess, and a deer.

I tried to walk towards the trees and the metal, but I didn't feel like I was moving. It was like I was standing still in mud. My feet felt heavy, but I felt free.

_Sweet, I can fly!_

The deer watched me with intelligent eyes as I surveyed the damage. Its mouth kept moving as if it was trying to talk, but all I could hear was fuzz.

I concentrated and tried to make sense of it.

Finally, words started to become clearer, like someone was turning up the volume.

"What I'm trying to say is... Isabella Marie Swan, I am in love with you." The deer had Edward's voice. "I'm gonna end it with Tanya – you were right, she has been cheating on me. I was too stubborn to see the truth. I'm going to take you on our first date. No amount of time with you will be enough, but we'll start with forever."

My heart swelled, and tears pricked my eyes as the wasteland around me started to blur into black.

"As soon as you wake up, I will repeat every last word, just for you to hear."

I wanted to scream and dance and throw myself into his lap. But I couldn't. It hurt. My whole body hurt, and I was _extremely_ tired.

I pushed through the boundaries of my conscious and fluttered my fingers. I think they moved because I heard Edward's gasp.

"I love you too," I said. A sharp pain shot through my ribs, and I tried not to wince; I had no doubt Edward would be torturing himself about this.

"Hey, baby, how're you feeling?" he asked. "Do you need me to get Carlisle for you? Charlie's just gone to get some things for you, and my family is waiting out in the waiting room."

I wanted to giggle at his word vomit, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"No," I said, pulling the annoying mask off of my face. Something pulled at my arm- probably an IV.

_Ick_.

"Just kiss me."

So he did. It was brief, sweet, and magical.

It felt as if that one kiss healed me; I wanted to do cartwheels.

My heart pumped disjointedly. Unfortunately, I was hooked up to a monitor. Edward chuckled slightly.

I was in a balloon of happiness.

Edward looked at the door and all the colour in his cheeks vanished.

I wanted to laugh as I saw all the Cullens and my father with wide eyes. Alice was pretty much vibrating with happiness!

Tanya stood in the doorway with a murderous look on her face.

_Checkmate, bitch._

I don't know who I was more worried about seeing the kiss; Tanya or Charlie.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Tanya spat.

"No, you can't," I said.

I don't where this bravery came from but I was tired of her ruining my happiness.

"Bella, before you go on a rant, I need to check your vitals," Carlisle said. "Oh, and keep the mask on."

I plopped the mask back on, under extreme protest, as Carlisle did some stuff…

I wasn't paying attention to him. I only had eyes for Edward.

"Bells, I'm gonna go get a coffee," Charlie said. "I'll be back soon." He hadn't spoken since I noticed we had an audience. "I got you some things from home, by the way. They're in that bag."

"Thanks, Dad," I said.

He kissed me on my forehead and left, taking the Cullens with him. Tanya was dragged out by Emmett. Only Edward and Carlisle remained.

"Okay, Bella, do you remember what happened to you?" Carlisle asked.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

"I left yours… it was cold…" The memories were hazy; I could only remember very few details. That worried me. Shouldn't I have known everything? "I remember worrying about ice… and… and…" I was really pushing now. "Why can't I remember?"

I started to panic; I wanted so badly to remember so I could put Edward at ease.

"It's okay, Bella, its normal not to remember," Carlisle tried to reassure me.

I didn't listen to him; I kept pushing for the slightest thing.

I started to get lightheaded, the pain in my ribs intensifying as I took shallow breaths.

"Bella. Bella! Calm down, honey. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay," Edward chanted brushing the hair out of my face.

I started to calm down as I focused on the feel of his hands, in my hand and stroking my face.

My eyes started to droop, and I fought to keep them open.

"Carlisle gave you some morphine. It's okay. You can sleep. I'll be right here. I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

I pulled off my mask again; he understood.

He pressed his lips to mine, once again, and I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little while later to find Edward and Charlie asleep in a chair each.<p>

I smiled to myself as I lost myself in thought.

I'd pictured my future quite often; Edward was always there.

I guess it was kind of morbid to be happy, but I didn't care. I was fucking ecstatic! I had my happy ending and it felt great.

Of course there were a few things to sort out, but that didn't deter my mood.

I was too busy smiling in my own little world to notice the figure at the door.

"Glad you're happy, _homewrecker_."

"Good morning to you, too, Tanya."

Even that bitch didn't ruin my mood.

I felt like I was flying- morphine.

"You ruined everything," she said. "You stole what was mine. But if you think I'm giving up, for one second, you're wrong. He is _mine_."

"Oh, Tanya. Young, naive, pathetic Tanya. He never loved you, and never will. Time to get over yourself, honey."

_Time to stop talking now, Bella!_

Tanya's face was red, her jaw was clenched, nostrils flared and I could imagine her shooting lightning bolts from her eyes.

She took slow, heavy steps towards me.

"You should be very glad that you are in that bed right now. Otherwise, I'd put you into it myself," she spat with venom.

"Actually, Tanya, _you_ should be glad I'm here, otherwise I would rip your bleached fake hair from your head. I have a lot of things to be pissed about; you treating Edward like shit, controlling his life, cheating on him on countless occasions, and lying about being pregnant."

I threw that last thing in there just to gauge her reaction; her face paled and her eyes grew wide.

_Gotcha._

I plastered a smug smile on my face because I was right. Every word I said was the truth.

"Y-you... what? What the hell are you on, psycho?"

"Morphine," I spluttered between laughs.

I began to feel the pain of my ribs again, I tried to ignore it but the more I laughed, the worse it got. The pain was starting to make me dizzy and lightheaded.

Maybe I needed sleep?

"I just came from my first scan, bitch. You're just jealous because Edward loves _me_. I know he does. He has to. My life is fucking perfect! _He must love me!_"

"You've fucking lost it," I stated simply.

She raised her hand to hit me, but before she could, Edward flew out of his seat, latched onto her wrist and dragged her outside of my room.

I knew he was awake the whole time.

"No, Tanya!" I heard Edward roar. "This is the last straw. We. Are. _Over_! I never loved you. It was – and always will be – Bella."

I drifted off to a peaceful sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to write any more to this. I will try, but don't get your hopes up. Anyway, hoped you liked it!<p> 


End file.
